Alice's Diary
by RogueSunny
Summary: Alice's diary from the time she awakens as a vampire to her current life. Read, Review, and Enjoy.


**Hey Ya'll!! So I have a new story, it's really my first story that I feel compelled to stick with. I feel like it will be fun to write. If everything plays out as I want it to, this story will get hugely long, following Alice in a more personal perspective through all of her and eventually her family's adventures. Feedback is much appreciated of any kind. Read, Review, and enjoy. Oh and of course none of the characters belong to me **

_No idea __ April 20__th__, 1920_

Everything I remember is fire. Burning, black, raging fire. Then thirst. I've never been an angry person, in fact I'm always a very happy person. But this…this burning brought me close to anger. I was so lost, this was a new kind of lost. Lost in location, in my own mind. My mind felt so huge, like I could think for miles without running out of space. I started to move my limbs around before opening my eyes, feeling strange textures beneath my fingers. I finally opened my eyes and gasped. I was surrounded by dark forest, big red maples hanging over my head in an eerie way. But what shocked me the most was the clarity. I could see every vein on each leaf, the bite holes and bugs on the trees. I thought about pulling myself up to a sitting position, and to my surprise again, the movement was instantaneous. I remembered that I had been graceful, but never so fluid in every action. What had I become? I looked up and down my arms, they were pale, paler than they had been in the past. I heard new sounds. The scratching of a record before music I did not recognized started to play softly. But how could I hear the music, I was in the middle of the forest. I was feeling entirely overwhelmed by my senses that were picking up on everything around me. I raised my hand to my throat as my mind travelled to the imminent burn I felt, hoping to relieve my scorching throat. With no prevail, I thought to myself for a moment…but the more I did the more awful the burn became, until I could see nothing but red, the thirst consuming me. My nose caught the whiff of something warm and delicious and before I could think, I was off, my muscles coiling like a spring. I burst through the brush onto a hiking trail, hounding towards a young looking man, my mind on a single track. I pounced, graceful as a cat, the man frozen in place, not screaming or even moving. My instincts had completely taken over, and my now razor sharp teeth sliced through the man's skin, into the delicious fluid running under his delicate skin. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock, his veins running dry. I hopped off of his lifeless body, the burn in my throat significantly diminished, nearly gone now, and inspected my surroundings. I was scared of myself. I needed time to think. I looked down at the man at my feet, shocked at myself. The only creatures that drank blood were…vampires…that couldn't be me. I had been in a mental asylum…I had been in a mental asylum for my visions of the future. That was the only reason I was sure of it. Had I awoken in the woods reborn? Vampire lore had fallen out of fashion, especially in the south. I knew nothing about what I should be, how I should be acting. But I had a feeling it would be best if I wasn't discovered. I picked up the hiker I had recently drained with incredible ease. It was as if he weighed nothing. I started to run into the woods, my legs moving faster than I had anticipated. I found a brush covered spot atleast 4 miles from the trail and left the hiker under a pile of dirt. I had to see how this running thing worked. I started to test myself, seeing how fast my legs could go. Before I knew it I felt like I was flying, and even though everything around me should have been a blur of green and brown brush, but my now impeccable vision saw every minute detail. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. My vision clouded over and a new view overwhelmed my senses. I saw a man, tall and very handsome, with strange red eyes, ducking his head into a diner. I saw myself walk over to him and begin to speak to him. Then the vision dissipated and I was back in the forest. The moment had literally taken my breath away. What did that mean? Was I a psychic of sorts? Could I see the future? Could I see it on command or would it come and go with no warning? There had to be a way to control it. I kept running, the burn in my throat returning. I hoped I would not need to drain yet another human, but it seemed the only way. I had decided I was a vampire, after all. I tried to release myself to my senses again. First the hearing. Gentle, thudding footsteps of a single person came from the West. Then smell. I was beginning to be overcome with their fragrant smell, drawing me closer. My legs took off from underneath me, moving at the same exhilarating and lightning fast speed as before. She stood in boots and a mid length skirt, surely not expecting anything out of the ordinary. I pounced, nimble as a cat, possibly even more so, taking half the time of my last hunt to completely drain this young woman. It felt wrong, but it felt so good that it had to be right. New thoughts came to my mind. I had no idea how I had come to be like this. Was I born this way? Did someone make me into this? I had no idea how I was to continue from this point. Was I destined to live in the woods forever, feeding on the occasional passerby? Or could I make it back into society at some point? I had no idea what I looked like. Was I a gruesome, horrible creature? The two people I had hunted hadn't gotten the chance to react to me, they didn't even know what had hit them. All of my senses had been elevated and I was relatively sure I was, to some extent, psychic. Did that come with the territory? Was that an added bonus or was I just special, as I had always been. Special got me in trouble a lot. That was all I remembered.

I could manage to be solitary for a while, to keep to myself in the woods, hunting when necessary. But I had a feeling that I would be able to reenter society eventually. Perhaps this uncontrollable thirst would die down. My first mission would be to control it, as it was almost completely gone now, instead of releasing my newly impeccable senses on unsuspecting hikers, I would try to control myself. Perhaps eventually I would be able to control it enough so that I could stand near humans, appear human. However at the moment that seemed impossible. My limbs looked human, though slightly paler than average, and though I had not seen my face, so I could not be sure, it felt nearly the same if only slightly harder. That was the word. I was harder. I wasn't tired then, but it was nearly dark. I sat down on the brush, having already dragged off my latest catch to a solid hiding spot, and leaned my head back, letting it fall onto the bed of leaves. I had a feeling that animals would not bother this new version of me, and that I was safe from anyone that might try to cause me harm. I closed my eyes and stretched out, waiting for sleep to come.

**Tell me watchya think!!! In the future, the style of writing will be in an actual diary and as she feels out this new life, things will be more concrete and less questioning. But for now, please bear with me as I work out the kinks of writing from a 1920's perspective, someone with no memory of her past. I have done some research about culture – clothing, people, presidents, mental institutions, even pinpointed the one Alice would have resided in. I'll try to update soon. Much love.**


End file.
